Finally
by Koakiwa
Summary: Après tant de conflit , ils avaient tous bien le droit à un peu de tendresse et d'amour. Quelque soit le camps.


Salut tout le monde !  
Et je sort enfin l'OS sur mon OTP ( Avec le GrayxNatsu ) MikaYuu ! Mon dieux c'est deux la vont vraiment me tuer !

PS : J'espère avoir une review au moins pour être fière de mon boulot TuT et un OS Nalu prévue + La suite de Passé Funeste , Doux Futur ? !

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

C'était le seule mot qui lui venait a l'esprit , pourquoi après tout ce temps séparer , il y avait encore eu autant de malheur ?

Les Séraphins , Lui , Les humains , Les vampires , Lui , Un amour , Eux.

Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûre pendant ses vingt-six longues année.. Guerre Humain/Vampire et l'utilisation dans les deux camps des séraphins. Mais tout avait pus s'arranger après une dizaine d'année de haine. Yuu et Mika en avait été la clé. Deux séraphins , Unis , Séparer , pour finir enfin Unis. Krul avait de suite voulue arrêter cette mascarade. Tout cela ne rimait a rien , les humains pouvais très bien cohabiter avec les vampires si les deux camps étaient pour. Le plus difficile a convaincre avait été le partit de l'humanité. Alors une lois avait été instauré.

Quelconque vampire n'auras le droit de pompé du sang qu'à la personne qui partage ca vie. Sens pour autant la tuer.

Et Guren avait finalement remerciée Shinoa de cette réforme qui sauva les deux partit. La famille Hiigari du partager le pouvoir au nouveau noble choisie dans la branche. Krul avait cependant toujours son trône. Et ça n'avait pas plus a la haute famille humaine. Du moins Ichinose sens réjouissait pleinement surtout quand son amant , Shinya Hiigari revenait avec une tête de trois mettre de long après un séjour chez sa famille.

Et depuis , la population allait mieux. Yuichiro prenant souvent des visites pour son problème de « Maladie » avec un fou de tigre blond tournant en rond devant la porte inquiet. Et ce fessait bien marrée la troupe de service..

La chose la plus étonnante , fut que Mikaela soit de suite adoptée dans la famille les bras ouverts. Il avait été retissant , les humains c'étaient servis de son Yuu , mais ils n'y étaient pour rien. Alors Mika passa outre et appris a les connaître , et depuis , tout ce passait bien. Yoichi sortait avec la petite blonde impulsif , quand a Shinoa et la chose -Comme le dit si bien Yuu- ils n'avaient pas de vue sur quelqu'un.

Quand au vampire blondinet , et au jeune Séraphin , tout se passait bien , Yuu était adorée part Krul -Ce qui en fit raller plus d'un- et devient même son fils adoptif , bien qu'elle risqua sa vie en essayant de le mordre mais ce ravisa en voyant l'auras trop meurtrier a son goût du compagnon du brun.

Et la nouvelle explosa en pleine tronche du couple : Yuichiro était enceinte , et la pagaille Commença , Mika et c'est crise d'angoisse a deux cros -Sens mauvais jeu de mots- Yuu et ses humeurs encore plus variable , la surprotection de Guren et Krul plus Mika qui se rajouta a la suite. Les moquerie de Shinoa et Yoichi mais qui était fasciner part le faite que « Une .. Heu non un homme enceinte c'est inimaginables » mais quand on ait pus trop humain..

Et c'était comme ça depuis 5mois. Yuu soupira en caressant son ventre doucement et regarda la touffe blond platine allongée a côté de lui. Il s'approcha et lui mordilla l'oreille. « Chéri , Réveil toi de suite ou je te jure que tu va le regrettée.. » un grognement ce fit entendre puis la « touffe » daigna a ouvrir un œil.

« Yuuuu-chaaan..  
\- C'est bien moi  
\- Dodo..  
\- J'ai faim et j'ai des contraction , Mika.  
\- Mais.. »

Et le blond bouda tel un gosse , ce qui fit sourire le brun , elle lui avait souvent manqué , cette bouille. Et le diable Yuichiro , éduquer part le diable Guren , exécuta son plan : Mordillage de cou et chatouille.

Et la réaction du boudeur ne ce fit pas attendre , un fou rire emplie la pièce rejoins part un autre quelque minute après , c'est épuisé que les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent tendrement , ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls et au calme.

Le blond pris sa « Femme » contre lui et lui vola quelque baiser papillons avant de descendre vers le cou et lécher doucement.

« Mon cœur.. ?  
\- Va si.. Ne t'inquiète pas , je vais bien et en pleine forme en ce moment..  
\- Mais le bébé..  
\- Mika.. Ne t'inquiète pas , tu sait très bien quand tu doit arrêter je le sais puis tu doit te nourrir aussi ! »

Le vampire sourit a la remarque de son amant , décidément , il ne changeras jamais. Il planta délicatement ses cros dans le peau de son homme et a peine eu t'il fini son repas que la porte s'ouvrit d'un un brouhaha pas possible. C'était Shinoa , rouge pivoine qui semblait paniqué et gêner part la situation de ses deux frère de cœur.

« Désoler du dérangement mais Mika on a besoin de toi ! Un démon et un vampire ce sont échappés de prison et ravage la ville et fond des victimes dans les quartier sud-ouest et nord-est !  
\- J'arrive de suite ! »

Le brun allait protester qu'il l'accompagnait mais fut couper part un baiser langoureux et un clin d'œil , déstabiliser , le brun regarda une fois de plus son homme dans cet uniforme de la première fois qu'il l'avait revue , la fois ou il avait appris que Mikaela était vivant. La fois ou il avait enfin pus revivre correctement.

« Mika.. Cette uniforme..  
\- Comme le tien , je ne m'en suis jamais séparer. Je revient vite. Passe voir Guren et Krul , je pense qu'ils veulent savoir n'est ce pas ? »

Et le brun souriait a nouveau , se leva et s'habilla après la disparitions de son amant . Tout n'était pas encore rose dans ce monde. Le monde ne peut être fait de bonbon et de rose. Car il y a toute sorte de bonbon , Acide , sucré , doux.. Et autant de rose possible et inimaginables.

Le brun ouvrit la porte du bureau de Krul , ou celle-ci discutait – ou se battait verbalement – Avec Ferid et Guren. Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement et une joie s'implanta dans les deux parents adoptif de Yuu et le crevard regarda la futur maman , avec un sourire made in -Je vous encule bien profond je le savait-. Les deux adultes -Sens compter Ferid- regardaient leur fils attendant le verdicts.

« C'est une fille , et elle s'appellera Akane. »

Et il fut surpris de se faire enlacés part la petite vampire au cheveux rose et au grand brun grognons sous des sourires bienfaiteurs.

.

Un jours , un vieil homme dans les rues de la cité des vampires avait regarder deux jeune garçon et avait sourit.

« La roue tourne. Vous serez heureux ensemble , vous avez un bel avenir .. Mes garçons. Il faut juste le temps qu'il faut.. »

Il avait ensuite sourit , et les deux garçons , Maintenant âgée de 27ans , comprenait enfin le sens des paroles du vieil homme. S'ils avaient su , ils l'auraient tellement remerciés. C'est un sourire collé au visage , que les deux âmes sœur , ensemble , avec leur famille , commençait une nouvelle vie.

A ce moment , deux être , pensèrent au même mot , prononcé dans le vents un sourire tendre.

 _ **Bonheur.**_


End file.
